Furries backstories
by FurryDarkMoon
Summary: Hello this is the back stories I came up with for my Fursonas. I am posting this because I am working on a furry story that might bring up questions if you don't know there origins. So these will be the back stories enjoy and please review. Thank you


Dark Moon

A long time ago a demon panther shark, named Gloria, gave birth to a little baby demon panther, shark, bat, puppy, girl that Gloria named Onix because of her black fur. Onix was a cute little bundle of joy with a laugh that could brighten all of hell. She was a speedy flyer and her demon powers were out of this world, but as she grew she started to lose power. This worried her mother a great deal Gloria was worried that her daughter was going to lose all her power and die so she started to show Onix all of the things that give demons power hoping that one of them would give Onix power, but everything that they tried failed and Onix continued to grow weak so with no other ideas Gloria did the only thing she could do she told her daughter not to fly or use her powers in anyway. Onix tried to do as her mother said but every time she saw something that she wanted that was high she flew and if she saw something that she could use her powers to do she would. Gloria would yell at her every time that she did but she knew that no matter what she told Onix she would do as she pleased. So with no other idea and her daughters life running out Gloria did what she had to do. She clipped Onix's wings and covered her paws with special mittens that took away the weres powers and only a powerful demon could remove them. Gloria had stopped Onix from flying and using her powers but the cute little bundle of joy that was Onix had died. Gloria knew it was her fault but it was the only thing she could do to keep Onix alive.

As Onix grew she got used to not having her powers or being able to fly but she still hated her mother for taking them away. Onix never stayed at home very long she was always out exploring Hell and listening to the stories of the dead about the over world Onix really wanted to go to the over world. So after she turned 14 Onix asked her mom to take her to the over world, but her mom said no that it was dangerous without Onix having her full powers. Onix was mad at this and ran out of the house before she could hurt anyone or break anything. She ran and ran till she was deep in hell then she sat down and cried. Onix just wanted to be like every other fur and see the over world but she was to be forever stuck in hell.

Onix cried for a very long time tell she heard a sound near her and being the curious panther that she was she went to the sound and saw a portal to the over world. Onix walked to the portal and looked into it to see the world that she always wanted to be a part of. Onix looked around the portal for the maker and all she saw was a fire tail disappearing off into hell. Onix then looked back at the portal took a deep breath and went threw it to the over world.

When Onix looked around her on the other side she saw the most beautiful thing ever it was a forest but not just a forest it was a living forest. It wasn't like the forests at home it had leaves and color and it wasn't on fire. Onix ran into the forest and started to look around she saw so many little animals that she hadn't before. Onix was so happy playing with the animals that she didn't notes that the vines where moving towards her tell they grabbed her and started to throw her around and then they started to choke her. Onix clawed at the vines but for some reason it hurt her and it wasn't helping they were going to kill her so she closed her eyes and whispered stop and waited but the pain of death but it never came. Onix carefully opened her eyes to see that the vines were putting her down in front of some water. Onix was very confused until she looked down into the water and saw that her eyes were glowing red just like her moms eyes glowed black. She was at full power but she didn't know how she did it until she saw a fante power stream going into her she followed the power stream with her eyes to its sores.

The moon gave her power Onix was so happy to have finally found the source of her demon power and to finally be in the over world. Onix looked at the vines and asked to be brought to the portal and the vines picked her up and put her down by the portal Onix looked back in at her old home and then looked down at her paws which were still covered with the mittens Onix put the tip of the mitten in her mouth and pulled, and the mitten finally came off of her paw Onix cheered then pulled the other off and threw them both into the portal. Then Onix said that she was never ever going back to her moms home that the forest was her home she then used her power to close the portal.

Onix then worked very hard on her house made out of vines, leaves and a few fallen trees in the forest. She never cut a tree down because the vines didn't like it. When she had finished her home Onix looked around at her new world and decided that she needed a new name for a new life but she didn't know what to call herself so she just figured it would come to her so she climbed into her bed made out of vines and leaves for the night.

Onix was awoken from her sleep by her vines Onix looked around to see why she was woken up and saw that her vines were pointing to the moon Onix looked up and saw a black moon she got up and walked towards it but she wasn't walking she was flying. She looked behind her and saw her wings Onix was so happy to have them back and looking at the black moon once more Onix knew then what her name should be. Onix renamed herself Dark Moon.

Gloria eventual went looking for Onix and found the mittens and thought that her daughter was gone for good. Gloria cryed and cryed tell she heard something it was laughter but not just any laughter it was Onix's Gloria ran to the light and saw a portal to the over world and she also saw her daughter flying laughing and smiling. Gloria stopped and watched Onix then she decided that it was best to just let her think that her mom didn't know where she was. So Gloria started to walk home and she came across a little hell cat that looked to be 11 years old. The little hellcat looked ill and she was covered in blood. Gloria looked around and saw no one around so she picked the hellcat up and took her home.

Dark Moon stayed in her forest for 3 years but after a while she grew lonely and she started to miss her mom so she went to hell to see her. Dark Moon got to the door then when she was about to knock she heard a giggle from in the house. She went to the window and looked inside and saw a hellcat wearing her old clothes and playing with her old toys. Dark Moon then saw her mom come in with a bottle of milk for the hellcat and Dark Moon cried at the thought of being replaced. Dark Moon was crying so much and so loud that she didn't hear the door opening. Gloria stepped out of the house and saw Onix crying Gloria ran to her daughter and hugged her and told her how much she missed her. Dark Moon tried to pull away and way yelling that she was lying she didn't miss her that she replaced her. Gloria forcibly pulled her into the house and explained that she found the hellcat by herself in hell Gloria also said that no one can replace her. Dark Moon smiled and hugged her mom she also told her mom that her name is Dark Moon now not Onix. She also hugged her new little sister Fire Star who then clawed her starting Dark Moons hatred towards her.

Dark Moon now lives in the over world hanging and playing with her friends and master and her pets. She also got a mate,Red, that her and Fire Star fight over all the timelike everything else and they'll never get along. But hey they're sisters there stuck with each other.


End file.
